


[DickTiger]夜半撞车

by RayyyyShaw



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayyyyShaw/pseuds/RayyyyShaw
Summary: “买下我。”老虎直勾勾地盯着他，用一种毋庸置疑的口吻又重复了一遍。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Tiger
Kudos: 6





	[DickTiger]夜半撞车

一、

临近圣诞，可警局里每日来往的人不减反增，做不完的文书档案从迪克的办公桌蔓延到堆在脚边。“该死的，难道就没有一个人想要安安稳稳地过完假期吗，除了我？”他铐住今晚抓到的第三个试图抢劫梅西百货的蠢蛋，“我也没时间给家人买礼物…但如果你想给人送东西，那就努力工作，而不是带着面具出来抢劫。”他用力甩上车门，示意搭档把人带回局里。

一看时间，已经过了午夜。最近就连他晚上的兼职也忙碌了起来，夜巡过后他换上便装去线人开的酒吧了解情报。他从后门绕进酒吧老板“Big D”里奇的办公室，门口守着的保镖认识他，通报完后很快就放行了。看样子里奇正和他新换的情人打得火热，迪克进去时正听见有人用尖细的声音叫里奇别压坏了他新做的假发，等会就该表演了。

他认出那是店里最近刚来的变装皇后丝绒，里奇沉醉地把脸埋在大码皇后货真价实的胸脯里，含含糊糊地嘟囔着“你太棒了妈妈”，“你可真辣”……“Big D”是个瘦小的男人，他热爱一切巨大的东西，但也没准他真有一个“大D”。

迪克反手把门用力关上，故作惊喜地张开双臂与不知道喝了多少酒的里奇进行热情拥抱，然后被他身上浓烈的香水和酒气冲得皱起了鼻子。

“这是我的好兄弟，Malone Jr.”他重重拍着迪克的后背向丝绒介绍，力气大到迪克脸上的笑容快挂不住了。“好了宝贝，去表演吧，现在是男人们谈工作的时间…”

丝绒离开了房间。没了饰品叮铃碰撞和布料摩擦的声音，室内突然静了下来。里奇没说话，先倒了一排龙舌兰，示意迪克喝了。迪克晓得他的规矩，快速干了几杯shot，热烈的酒精辣得他脑仁疼。

里奇给他提供附近帮派的情报，他则动用一些“来路保密”的关系，帮里奇处理去他地盘上砸场子的人。

一排酒喝完，迪克拿到了他需要的信息，也答应处理几个在里奇眼皮底下动了卖粉心思的小混混。看到里奇又拿了一瓶酒，迪克赶紧表示自己该走了。里奇骂他白喝了酒就跑，还从来不给皇后们捧场。“下次一定。”迪克尴尬地摸了摸唇上贴的假胡子，一刻也不想多呆。

打开门，他看见丝绒扯掉了自己的假发，正冲着里奇的保镖大叫：“没有人买就把他扔去巷子里，和其他婊子一起站街！”

然后迪克看见了那个跪在地上的中东男人，他不得不说那身材实在是相当有料。不过冬天只“穿着”皮革束缚带看起来可真冷。酒吧迷离的蓝紫色灯光跳动在他深色的皮肤上，把情色遗留的痕迹无限放大。紧绷的肌肉里蕴含着不可小觑的力量，可他只能猫科动物般低伏着，双手被铐在。但比起猎物，他看上去更像个捕猎者。一直低着头的男人突然抬起脸，他的目光和迪克交汇了。迪克看到他额头上的新结的疤痕还在渗血。“买下我。”他说。

“这小子怎么还在这？我不是叫你处理掉他吗？”跟着迪克身后出来的里奇看到这个场景，也忍不住提高声音冲着丝绒嚷嚷起来。两个尖锐的声音互相指责，像针不断扎进耳朵。迪克按了按太阳穴，大概听明白怎么一回事。老虎是新来的酒保，有帮派老大来和里奇谈事，看上了他。沉默寡言的男人和他走了，结果却是个会咬人的——差点把老大的那活儿给咬断。

“买下我。”老虎直勾勾地盯着他，用一种毋庸置疑的口吻又重复了一遍。里奇和丝绒还在吵架，迪克感觉自己醉得快无法思考了。他大叫一声，让所有人都安静。

“和酒一起记在我账上…老天，究竟有没有人能给他找一套遮住身体的衣服？我是不会把他就这样带走的。”

最后迪克把自己的夹克和头盔给了老虎。深夜在街头把机车的油门加到最大，没带头盔让风吹得他头更痛了。感觉后座的男人畏寒似的贴紧了自己的后背，他开始思考自己究竟做了什么。

老虎跟着迪克回到他的公寓，他仔细打量着房间内部，辨认出不少价值不菲的概念家具。可那些充满设计感的沙发，餐桌上，到处散乱着不知道洗没洗过的衣服以及垃圾食品包装盒。

“抱歉家里有点乱…原本我只打算在那放一张床垫，其他空地可以，放健身器材？结果阿福，说这根本不是一个年轻人的公寓该有的样子。现在我半夜起来喝水都会撞到这该死的沙发…还有落地灯，灯罩居然是纸做的！是我不懂现在的年轻人吗？我看不出这些北欧家具有什么好的…”

喝醉的人丝毫不懂控制音量，迪克还在滔滔不绝地说着。不知道公寓隔音好不好，老虎想，希望邻居不会因此深夜报警。

“对了，你欠了里奇多少钱？”迪克突然想起什么，严肃地问老虎。老虎说了个数字，迪克又哀嚎起来，“你知道布鲁德海文警局一个月给我多少工资吗？现在我连给家里人买礼物的存款都没了…我的弟弟们，他们会很伤心的…”迪克瘫倒在极其贴合人体工学的柔软沙发里手舞足蹈地抗议了一阵，因为沙发实在太舒服，他睡着了。

*Joe Manganiello在魔力麦克里演的角色叫Big Dick Richie，这里只是借用名字。

二、

正常来讲老虎是不会把自己搞到如此狼狈的境地的，只是这次叛变来得太突然——他压根没想到会走到这步，至少没预测到会发生得这么快。后果就是以前准备的假身份基本都失效了，连带匿名中转的银行账号也被冻结得一个不落。以至于他现在不仅成了非法移民，也彻底宣告破产。

就在他快要在热狗摊上花光自己最后的现金，却还没思考出要怎么在低调地避风头的同时接点暗杀业务时，突如其来地撞上了一位熟人。

“赛义德，是你吗，老兄？你什么时候出来的？”

老虎压低了帽檐，本想假装不认识他。谁知那人又不依不饶地侧过身从下往上端详他的脸，蓬松的爆炸头几乎扎上他的鼻尖。

“是我啊，胡安。”

他的确和这个人打过交道，曾经有个潜入监狱的清理任务，他和这个聒噪的波多黎各小伙子是室友。当时胡安听说他是含冤入狱，对这个沉默寡言的大个子室友有种莫名同情，并且在老虎解决任务对象顺手替他的室友出头后，胡安更加坚定了对他的印象“看起来和那些混蛋人渣不一样”。每每骄傲地和老虎讲完自己出去肯定能被提拔，因为他是替老大顶罪进来的，胡安还会安慰地拍拍他的肩膀说，如果出狱后需要帮助，自己能够罩他，他们的地盘在布鲁德海文的“狂热酒吧”那儿。

“刚出来，没多久……”老虎含糊地回答道。

“最近情况怎么样，有没有我能帮忙的？”老虎的敷衍到胡安眼里成了窘迫，他又同情复发了。

老虎犹豫了下，心想或许在那酒吧当个保镖之类的安顿下来，等他联系上可以信任的人再做打算也不错。

他压低了声音：“事实上，不太好，之前陷害我的那伙人还在外边，我现在也没有工作……”还没等他说完，胡安就连连表示可以替他在酒吧找个活，在他们的地盘上也不用担心被外人找麻烦。

“既然你要来工作，我必须要告诉你的是，这是个酷儿酒吧，什么样的人都有。你的宗教信仰……？”

“我的内心永远忠于真主。而现在我得活着。”

“既然你都这么说了，那就没问题。顺便告诉你一下，平时我在酒吧是个表演者…”

晚上再次看见胡安，他已经换上了三顶假发做成的高耸发型，化着艳丽的妆容，换上性感礼服摇身一变成了舞台下无数男男女女为之尖叫的娇小美女德斯蒂妮。

老虎端着托盘站在舞台边，看到德斯蒂妮在舞台上无比耀眼，唇舞时自信得仿佛雪儿本人附体，观众因她的一举一动癫狂，钞票雪花般撒向舞台。一曲终了，她向台下抛了个飞吻，欢呼声几乎掀翻屋顶。

有人叫老虎送酒去后台。胡安正在卸妆，他原本的发型被假发压得有点趴。看见老虎进来，他神色坦然，问他惊讶吗。老虎说有一点。

“其实我是直的，”胡安犹豫一下突然坦白，“但变装让我放松，一部分是戏服，另一部是真正的自我。”他喝了口香槟，“但谁知道呢，毕竟性向是流动的…对了，工作时候的有什么问题吗？”

老虎表示没什么问题。除了他一开始差点拧断摸他屁股揩油的客人的手，然后打翻了托盘被扣了好几天工资。

之后胡安看见老虎又因为对客人态度差而被领班威胁扣工资，他半开玩笑地建议他干脆放下架子去跳脱衣舞，会有无数人愿意一掷千金只为坐在他的大腿之间。老虎说不了。他只会用大腿把人的脑袋夹爆。

由于工作中的小意外，老虎现在只能临时“借住”在半个街区外的一间小公寓里，管理员是个固执的老太太，她表示在老虎没有足够的钱付租金前，别想跨进这幢楼的大门一步。于是老虎便每天半夜等她睡下后，从后门的消防梯爬进五楼的窗户。下班以后，老虎站在巷子口沉默地抽烟，盯着二楼那扇窗口，直到灯熄灭。

街边三三两两还有些没接到客的姑娘们有的已经准备收工了。一个男人把车停在他面前，摇下车窗。

“手活？”

老虎没理他，踩灭烟蒂，准备从车边绕开。

“二十块钱，手活而已。”

“五十块。”

僵持了一番，他还是沉默地拉开了车门，坐进了副驾驶座。男人只肯给他二十五。

“我认识你，”男人一边解开皮带一边说，“你是酒吧新来的酒保，别人都说你不好上手，没想到是个明码标价的……”老虎伸出手，一把握住了他半软的阴茎。“操，轻点！”男人吃痛大叫。

外面很冷，车载空调干燥的热风吹在老虎身上，皮肤有种回温的痒痛。他粗糙的手掌感受到男人性器膨胀的热度，一番撸动后男人已经完全勃起了。这时候他才有点如坐针毡的感觉，特工生活中用手挡落刀枪，拆卸炸弹，遇到危险如同家常便饭，但这中间不包括陌生男人的鸡巴。他用手指虚虚地环着那根狰狞潮湿的阴茎，似乎是觉察到他快要松开手，那个男人按住了老虎冰凉的手背。

就这样他的手背腹受敌，一边被人淫猥地摩挲着指缝，一边被迫上下抚慰着别人的性器，旁边的人口鼻间喷出兴奋的喘息。男人另一手跌跌撞撞地从车前储物格里掏出一支用了一半的润滑剂，像挤沙拉酱一样把冷冰冰的液体浇在老虎手上，指间的战场被搞得一片狼藉。前特工伤痕累累的手掌本就非常敏锐，他可以闭眼组装起格洛克手枪的所有零件，他能够毫无损伤地拆开精密机械，而现在，他切切实实地感受到了阴茎上突突跳动的脉络，不断渗出的前列腺液的触感。茂密的体毛的蹭过他的手腕，他的背上起满了鸡皮疙瘩。

不知道过了多久，男人射了出来，钝圆的前端还在磨蹭着他的虎口。而老虎嫌恶极了，立刻抽开了手。拿到二十五块钱，他一秒也不想多留，打开门下车了。男人叫住他问道：“下次可以操你屁股吗？”得到的回应是被狠狠摔上的车门，老虎又在门把上蹭了蹭脏污的手。

往后的日子，老虎下了夜班，即便已经可以从正门进入公寓楼，他还是会在旁边的巷子口点上一根烟。密闻像鸟群四散，经常会有陌生的男人来找他，除此之外他们也听说老虎不让别人碰他。

一天轮休，他就坐在窗边观察附近街区的情况，那条巷子在斜对面，他总是移开视线。一阵相当高调的摩托车引擎声由远及近，一个穿着警服的年轻人停在了路口，路边的流莺纷纷躲开。他摘下头盔：“姑娘们，别担心，我不是来找你们麻烦的，有个案件需要寻找目击者。”侧面看过去青年长得不错，并且，身材很好。刚刚还对他避之不及的莺莺燕燕忽然又凑了上来，发出咯咯的调笑声，“警官怎么不早说，我们一定配合调查。”

那警察问完话又转过身写笔记，老虎这时才感觉他愈发眼熟。仔细和曾经看到过的资料对比，他不会记错的，站在楼下的青年是迪克格雷森，哥谭首富布鲁斯韦恩的养子，组织探查过他和蝙蝠侠的关系，无果。老虎想，有机会他可以再试试。

再次与迪克格雷森相遇的那天，他度过了近期最糟糕的一个晚上。

他抽烟的时间越来越长，心里也更加烦躁。他揍了好几个他警告完“别碰我”还执意想触碰他的男人，在工作中不小心把更多酒杯摔碎在人头上。领班介于他是德斯蒂妮介绍来特别关照的人，没法开除，只能恶狠狠地扣完了他接下来两个月的工资，并且警告他再有一次会直接告诉老板。

那天临近下班，领班叫他送几瓶酒去vip包房，说是隔壁来谈生意的老大点名要求他来，并且暗示如果让他开心了之前的帐可以一笔勾销。他知道这是什么意思。

老虎替客人倒完酒准备离开，那人却出声让他留下，“陪我喝一杯？”

“不提供这种服务。”他继续打开门往外走，站在门口的人把门摁住，用力推搡了他一下，不过没推动。他回头看着在抽雪茄的男人，同时也估测了一下房间里的情况。

“你和别人不一样。”他递给老虎一杯酒，“这是你的真名吗？”他的手指划过老虎胸口的名牌，“老虎，谁不想有他妈的一只老虎呢，就像托尼蒙塔纳那样。”

“你太完美了，我可以付出一切来拥有你。”

老虎想，就一次，不会有人知道的。完事以后他把人全杀了一走了之，不会有人知道的。门外有两个保镖，那个人脱下的外套里有枪。钱在沙发边的手提箱里。他喝下了杯中的酒。

“很好，来吧，让我享受一下。”男人靠在沙发上，叉开了腿，示意老虎跪下。“把衬衫脱了，”他又说，“绑带别脱。”酒吧的工作服外面是皮革制的束缚带，由金属扣环连接着。这么一来裸着上身的老虎看起来更像被圈养的性奴。

他伸手想拉开男人的裤链，被挡下了。“用嘴。”他被命令道。老虎用牙齿咬住金属拉链，一点点拉开。缓慢的动作搞得人更加欲火难耐，男人直接一把掏出了自己的家伙，勃起的阴茎抽在老虎的脸上，然后用手扶着，湿润的龟头在老虎紧闭的嘴唇上摩擦，流出的体液拉出细丝。浓重得雄性体味使他下意识地想偏开头，但却被捏住了脸颊迫使他张开了嘴。男人的性器直直捅了进来，强烈的咽喉反射令他几欲作呕，但是侵犯者摁住他的后脑勺不许他后退，恶劣地享受起肌肉收缩带来的快感。

一番让老虎近乎窒息的折磨后，男人才大发慈悲地松开了掐住他脖子的手。他稍微退出一点，叫老虎好好舔。缺氧过后老虎眼角还带着一点水痕，嘴角差点被粗暴的插入顶裂，好不容易获得一点喘息，又被强迫伸出柔软的舌尖为人服务。手指从旁边伸进去，玩弄着他敏感的上颚，让他的口腔无法闭合，任人宰割。咽不下去的涎夜滴落在他胸口，地板，和男人的皮鞋上。他本就喉口浅，稍被顶入就敏感得痉挛，更别提腥膻的精液被直接射进他嘴里，他反应强烈到全身肌肉都在颤抖。刚射完的男人安抚地摸着他的后背，似乎满意把他搞成这幅乱七八糟的模样。

去他妈的，我后悔了。老虎愤恨地想，他现在就准备杀了这个男人然后拿着他的钱一走了之。于是起身前，他泄愤般地狠狠咬住了还在他唇齿间图谋不轨摩擦的那根鸡巴。男人杀猪一样嚎叫起来，接下来他会直接越过沙发，拿到他的枪，把面前人的杀了，再回头转身解决听到声音进来的保镖。他脑内的计划是这样模拟的。

可是他起身的第一步就发觉了不对，肌肉不受控制地让他瘫软下来，面前愤怒的男人拿起酒瓶砸在他头上，失血和辛辣的酒液令老虎眼前发黑。

这就是他再次遇到迪克格雷森的那个夜晚。

TBC

然后第二天迪克醒来发现老虎不见踪影，并且衣服、钱包里的钱、摩托车都被他拿走了。


End file.
